elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Krosis
they're forgetting the Blades, the three recruits will come with you, esbern gives you the location and misc. quest, i tried to add it to the page but it was either deleted or i just didnt edit correctley Conflicting info: Does Kronis mean 'No' or 'Sorrow' in dragon language? Currently, both are quoted. Reference needed. Krosis Paarthnax i wore krosis when talking to paarthnax and he kept refering to me as krosis during conversation. (during quest throat of the world) (PC) He was only saying the word "krosis," it means sorrow in Dragon language according to The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Official Game Guide. 23:46, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Problem Problem: i have sold the mask because i was not waering it .. now i have found a mask with takes me into a small "room" and there i can put the mask on stone faces of each priest. so now i see that i have made a big mistake selling this mask and know i want it back^^ can i only get the mask back from the vendor i sold it? : If the merchant doesn't still have the mask, you can try the console. Save your game beforehand, just in case, then use the tilde (~) to bring up the console and type in player.additem 61CB9 1 : That will add the mask to your inventory (if it doesn't work, remove the 1 at the end). Close the console using the tilde again, then you can try to put the mask on the faces. It would be appreciated if you report back here as to whether it works so we can add it to the article. 8) ~ Trippet (Speak/ 16:37, December 11, 2011 (UTC) : I have just recently finished collecting the final masks to put into the stone faces as refered above. i went to the room to realise that i was missing a mask, the krosis mask. I went to the spawn, and i have allready cleared it. i checked every storage place i use, and still cannot find it. I may have accidently sold mine as well. i checked all the vendors i have used, and none have the mask. What do i do now? I am useing a xbox 360 to play the game. Gamertag is Fire 2 Ninja 18:49, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Strategy This page has way too many strategy notes. That's not what a Wiki entry is for. Trim it down or remove it entirely--or I will. Winnersusedrugs (talk) 18:22, December 16, 2011 (UTC) : If you want to condense it, please do. Right now it's a wall of text. ~ Trippet (Speak/ 03:06, December 17, 2011 (UTC) : DP's are tough for a reason, as their combat level is predetermined unlike most other monsters. I remember when the developers had to admit to it. It is obvious that this enemy is designed for late game, with late game rewards. The strategy is simple: Farm up levels to remove any challange for our "martial system", which varies from person to person. If your not willing to "Farm up", your better off reading "The Art of War", by Sun Tsu. I killed this perticular DP at level 22, no mods/hacks. How? Patience, and analysis. The kind you need when you have to deal with wild animals in the forrests OF REAL LIFE. ~ lomber@yahoo.com 02:03, March 08, 2012 (UTC) Strategy At lvl 15 with good onehand skill and some extra dmg enchants i managed to take him down, and i just went head on and attacked as much i could, with the use of loads of healing potions, and that worked fine for me.. I can advice ppl to do the same. btw i was mostly warrior skilled and just started working on my thiefs skills and as i said, worked fine for me to take him down. and btw I used Light armor is that is any help. 15:03, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Trimmed it down, fix anything if needed. :) Elloabbey (talk) 03:12, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Reference/Easter Egg? Linked below is Crosis, a character from the end of the sixth season from Star Trek: The Next Generation. http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Crosis I would not necessarily consider it an Easter Egg but for the fact we're considering Temba Wide-Arm so. The dragon priest seems to be a reference to the ST:TNG character. Can we start some discussion as to whether or not this should be included to the wiki page? Flagcaptured (talk) 00:58, January 13, 2012 (UTC) i thought that Krosis was a easter egg for the person called krosis in star wars mostsly because he also used a staff which shoot fireballsWolfbeast150 (talk) 08:18, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Krosis is false stated as fire dragon priest here, a look in the CK reveales that he uses the ActorBase EncDragonPriestFrost which got the related spellpackage.. his high usage of the Staff of Fireballs might lead people into believing he's fire based. Strategies Bug Massive terrible glitch or bad memory, either way bad I was running around Skyrim collecting dragon priest masks for the shrine at Labyrinthian, then, once I came to Shearpoint to collect Krosis, I found the sarcophagus closed, a dragon too low a level for my own, and when I approached the word wall, I heard the background shouting but no words of power were glowing. Also, upon killing the dragon, I didn't absorb its soul. When I went to collect Krosis, I noticed that the marker said "Cleared" and by the path leading up to the shrine there was a Staff of Fireballs. I have checked my inventory multiple times and all the storage containers that I own. This is a very old character though (the first one I ever had) and I could have done something stupid with it. Any help or suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Xbox 360, v. 1.9.31.0.8 19:14, August 18, 2014 (UTC)